Sonic Underground: Rewritten
by TheRealKittyCraft
Summary: Living in an apocalyptic wasteland is not an easy feat, but Sonic, Sonia, and Manic all think they can handle it. That is until an oracle comes and tells them that they are not only siblings, but royalty, and that they have to travel the land and find their mother to bring peace back the peace. Its a big responsibility for these teens, but together they can get through it together.


There was a time when Mobotropolis was beautiful and full of life. The kingdom was once one of the most powerful kingdoms on Mobius, but also a symbol of peace for its people. The king and queen were beloved by their citizens, they had brought on a new era of peace and prosperity, but that all changed after the queen's children were born. In the queens weakened state, Doctor Robotnik used his technology to turn the once beautiful Mobotropolis into Robotropolis. He polluted the skies and destroyed the forests, ridding it of life.

As the main source of Robotnik's money, the aristocrats were left alone to party and play while the rest of the people were to be roboticized. The citizens became Robotnik's slaves, their free will was stripped from them. After Robotnik took over, the royal family soon became outlawed, leaving the queen to flee with her 2 month olds. All hope seemed to be lost, but some folks believed they could rise up against Robotnik's tyranny and await for the prophecy to be fulfilled, that the queen will return with her children and finally defeat Robotnik. It's only a matter of time.

* * *

A light purple hedgehog stood atop a hill, observing what remains of what was once her kingdom with a look of sorrow in her eyes. Her lady in waiting approached her from behind and placed a hand onto her shoulder for comfort. "The hardest thing a mother can do is leave her children. It is alright if you breakdown, no one blames you" So she did.

* * *

Deep underground in the sewers lived a community of thieves. They have lived there even before the Great War, but has continued to grow since. In one residence lived a small green hedgehog who drummed his sticks on each and every surface. Farrell, who was a father figure to the child, walks into the hideout with a bag of loot from his latest raid.

"Have you been studying your lessons Manic?" The hedgehog looked over to Farrell and nodded his head, a sly smirk on his face.

"Yep!"

Farrell smiles gives him a smirk of his own. "Then let's test ya" Manic nodes as he puts his drumsticks into is fanny pack. He stands up and casually walks past Farrell. "Oh my, where is my wallet?" Farrell said sarcastically as he looked through his pockets. Manic dug through his fanny pack and handed Farrell back his wallet, a cocky smirk appearing on his face. "Well done lad, you're a good boy and a wonderful student. One day you might even be better than me. Now as a reward… " Ferrell dug through his pockets for Manics present, but he couldn't find it "Where did I leave it? I coulda sworn it was right..." Farrell then heard the sound of drumming. He looked over to see Manic back on the chair with new silver drumsticks. '_Heh, good one kid' _ Manic walked over to Farrell and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Farrell"

"Always the finest my boy" The roach couldn't keep the grin off his face, he really was proud of his kid.

* * *

Above ground there was the residence of the aristocrats. Many wealthy mobians lived in one area, best for Robotnik to keep his eyes on them. In this rich neighborhood there was the Windermere estate, home of Lady Windermere and her daughter Sonia. Lady Windermere huffed as she waited for Sonia to arrive for her piano lessons.

"Where could that child be" She got up and walked through the indoor garden, a place that Sonia was known for playing in. As she was looking, she heard footsteps above her. Thinking it was an intruder, Lady Windermere's head snapped up to look at the railing, but she just saw a magenta hedgehog was walking across them like a tightrope, her daughter.

Lady Windermere looked at the girl with horror. "Sonia, no! Get down here this instant!" Sonia's head whipped around to look at her mother and gave her an innocent smile.

"Okay" Sonia then proceeded to backflip off of the railing, causing Lady Windermere to nearly faint.

"Goodness gracious child! You'll give me a heart attack one day!" Sonia looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry Lady Windermere…" Lady Windermere sighed, Sonia was just a child and children like to explore and get dirty, she knew when she was a child that she did the same thing so she couldn't stay mad at her. Though it was her job to teach her the proper ways of being a lady.

"It's alright Sonia, I just worry for your safety." Sonia smiled and followed Lady Windermere to piano lessons.

* * *

In the outskirts of Robotropolis, away from the pollution and the destruction caused by Robotnik, there lay a small cottage in the woods. Inside the cottage lives two older hedgehogs and their grandchild, a little blue hedgehog. It was quiet in the forest, save for the waterfall, the small animals still remain, and one breakneck hedgehog.

"Sonic Hedgehog! Stop revving around the house and take your bath!" Remus, Sonic's grandfather, was chasing around the blue blur as he was running amok in the house, knocking over chairs, potted plants, and lamps in his path.

The young hedgehog did not stop despite knocking over another chair, instead he started to chant. "No bath! No bath! No bath!" Marie, Sonic's grandmother, looked up from her book and lightly chuckled at her husband and grandchild's antics. They could always count on the little boy to bring joy into their household, even in these dark times.

Closing the book she was reading and stood up. "If you don't take your bath we won't have chilli dogs for dinner". Sonic stopped in his tracks and looked back at Marie. He gave her the biggest grin as he strummed on his homemade guitar.

"Rub and scrub time!" Remus sighed as Sonic revved to the bathroom, but couldn't help but smile at the little blue rascal. Their family wasn't perfect, but it was theirs.

* * *

It was the dead of night, nobody made a sound, not a cricked or even a mouse and all of that jazz. A seven year old Manic he looked up at the manor and gulped. "I don't think this is such a good idea Rouge" He exclaimed to the bat, but Rouge just scoffed and continued forth.

"Don't be such a baby Manic, it's just a measly house. We've stolen from aristocrats before, what makes this any different?"

The hedgehog glared at her. "Yeah, from the streets, not from their own homes!" He ran his fingers through his bangs. "Oh Ferrell is going to _kill_ us" Rouge rolled her eyes.

"No he's not"

"Yes he is"

"_No_ he's not"

"_Yes _he is"

"Manic!" The two glared at each other for a minute or two, neither moving from their spots. Rouge sighed, breaking the silence. "Do you trust me?" Manic blinked at the bat in surprise.

"Of course I do" Rouge smiled and put her hand out to him.

"Then let's _go!_ We will only grab a few things, I promise" Manic nodded and grabbed her hand, he can do that. Rouge held onto Manic tightly and flew up to a balcony and looked through the window to see if anyone was there. A few moments pass before she picked the balcony doors lock and entered, motioning for Manic to follow. They ended up in a little girls room, it was clear that she was spoiled at best. There were golden crowns with jewels, pearl necklaces, fine silk, extravagant dresses, things like that. Manic scrunched his nose at all of the girly stuff, but he decided to leave it and grab as much as he could before whoever was sleeping in this room wouldn't wake.

A few minutes later Manic decided he was satisfied with the haul he collected. Closing up his bag he looked around for Rouge to get out of there, but she was nowhere to be found. The hedgehog began to panic, he was at least 3 stories high with no chance of escaping through the front door. Before he could try and see if he could jump off of the balcony, the girl woke up. Manic stopped breathing, he must have made too much noise. The girl stared at him for a second, trying to get a good look at him before screaming at the top of her lungs. The hedgehog made a mad dash for the balcony and before he could think otherwise, he jumped.

* * *

Lady Windermere pinched the bridge of her nose, her daughter was being incredibly difficult. "Sonia it's just marriage" said hedgehog stomped her foot on the ground.

"Exactly! Im seven mother, I shouldn't _have _a husband yet!" Her mother rolled her eyes.

"You're not getting married _now_, you and Bartleby will be wed when you are an adult" Sonia crossed her arms and huffed.

"I don't see the point in marrying him, he's older than me"

"You already know why Sonia. Because of what happened the other day I decided that you need to be protected to preserve the Windermere name" Sonia turned her back to her mother, not wanting to look at her. Why should she? She's still a kid and her mother wants to marry off? All because someone broke into her room? Lady Windermere placed her hand onto her daughters shoulder. "It will be alright child, you will learn to love him" Sonia wasn't so sure about that.

* * *

It was a cool, quiet night and the sky was clear, it seemed like any other night. Remus and Marie were in their dining room talking in hushed voices, trying not to awaken the sleeping hedgehog. Marie's hands were shaking as she held a notice from the government, they were too over due on payments and she feared what would happen when they came to collect. "Remus what are we going to do?"

Her husband placed his hand on hers. "We run, we run and never come back" Marie shook her head.

"We can't, they're coming tonight. There is no time to get Sonic up and to Charles' place" Remus did not speak for a minute, contemplating what to do next.

"Then Sonic can go alone" His wife gaped at him.

"He's a child!"

"What other choice do we have!" Remus snapped. The two sat in silence for a moment, both trying to find the right words to say. "Marie, my love, we have to give ourselves up to have Sonic live"

Marie's eyes welled up with tears. "I can't bare to have another member of his family taken away from him" Remus cupped Marie's face.

"Sonic will be alright, he is strong. Just like his father was" Marie gave a small nod. Without wasting anymore time, she went up to Sonic's room. Smiling at the sight of her grandchild peacefully sleeping she shook him awake. A few moments later he stirred.

"Gran? What's goin' on?" Sonic rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn. Marie placed Sonic into her arms and walked downstairs.

"You need to run as fast as you can to your Uncle Chucks, you hear? Keep running and don't look back" Sonic looked at his grandma with confusion.

"Gran?" Remus walked up to the two as Marie placed Sonic back onto the ground and crouched down to his grandchild's level.

"Do ya know what I need to see Sonic? The biggest rev you've ever done, can you do that buddy?" Sonic's eyes welled up with tears.

"R-really? You _want_ me to rev?" Remus and Marie nodded.

"Go Sonic, we love you" He turned and ran as fast as he possibly could and he didn't turn back.

* * *

If you told Charles 13 years ago that one of his inventions would lead to the destruction of everything he once knew, he would laugh in your face. Guess who's laughing now. Charles couldn't help but feel responsible for the Great War and Robotnik's takeover, so starting a resistance is the best thing he could do to atone for his actions. He looked over to his nephew who was currently preparing for his next outing and couldn't help but feel sorrowful for the younger hedgehog, he was never the same after his grandparents were taken away all those years ago.

He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, now was not the time to be thinking about the past. Charles went over to his computer and sent Sonic the coordinates for his next mission. "It'll take all your speed to get through that new prototype shield Robotnik's putting up Sonny" Sonic smiled and walked over to his uncle.

"There's nothin' you need to worry about Unc, speed is my middle name" Sonic placed his thumb to his chest and puffed it out. Charles chuckled at his nephews antics, some things truly never change.

"I can't argue with that Sonny, but just remember to keep your speed up. We can't afford for Robotnik to see you"

Sonic quirked a brow. "How come I have to be so careful Uncle Chuck?"

"Because if he found out that _you_ were the one taking out all of his factories, he would never stop hunting you" Sonic nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer for the time being. Charles looked down at his watch, it was time. "Its jelly and jam time!"

Sonic rolled his eyes and gave a small smile to his uncle. "Its juice and jam Unc" Charles chuckled and looked through the scope to see if Sonic was clear to go. Having seen no signs of Swatbots, he opened the hatch and his nephew ran out without a second glance. Somethings never change indeed.

* * *

Farther into Robotropolis and where the pollution is at its strongest and where the sun literally doesn't shine is the factory district, a place that has become the number 1 target for the resistance. Over the years the security of the factory district has become priority #2, just behind keeping Robotnik himself safe and protected, all due to the resistance destroying each factory multiple times. Robotnik, tired of his production lines keep being backed up and or destroyed, decided to have his top inventors design a shield to keep the resistance and its "secret weapon" from getting in and foiling his plans once more.

Robotnik was in one of his biggest factories, which was in charge of making Swatbots and other weapons, all to make sure that the shield will work like its supposed to. He turned to one of his robotic assistants. "Shield status?" The robot didn't say anything for a few seconds, then pulled out a clipboard and checked over the data once more.

"_**Shields ready sir**_" Robotnik smirked.

"Excellent, activate!" The robot stood by for a few more seconds before moving to the control panel and pushed some buttons and pulled a switch. Not long after a force field surrounding the factory appeared, glowing bright red and emitting electricity in every direction. Robotnik let out a laugh. "Lets see the resistance use their secret weapon now!"

Before he could even turn around to sit down and gloat about his victory, another of his robotic assistants flew up to him. "_**Sir, sensors detect a fast moving object**_" Robotnik pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Radar?"

The robot was silent for a moment before speaking up. "_**Too low sir**_" The mustached man sat down in his chair and gave a malicious grin.

"Excellent indeed"

* * *

'_I can do this, I can do this, I can _do _this!'_ Sonic sped closer and closer to the main factory, not once stopping or slowing down. He _had_ to do this. If he couldn't, then that would mean that the resistance would no longer be able to slow down the production lines, that would mean more Swatbots and more weapons, he would not let that happen. Sonic quickly approached the factory, forcefield pulsing with electricity. He took a deep breath and quickened his pace, he _had _to do this.

Without much thought he made contact with the shield, the force of impact almost sending him backwards. He quickly caught himself and sped forward, trying to break through the field. His body burned as the electricity crackled and burned his skin, his legs screaming at him to stop. This was the fastest he's ever gone. His body screamed at him to stop, but he didn't, he couldn't, he _had to do this_.

A few moments later Sonic could feel himself slipping through the forcefield, it felt like he was passing through jello. He could feel his body burning, but he continued on and threw the grenades Uncle Chuck had made. Sonic could hear the alarms going off as he sped away, the faint sound of explosions cut them off in the distance. He had done it. By the time he got back to Uncle Chuck's place, he could see that his vision was fading out. He then knew no more.

* * *

Robotnik gritted his teeth, how could this have happened? The numbers didn't lie, nothing should have been able to pass through the forcefield! What kind of machine could do something like this? He snapped his fingers and a robotic assistant came almost immediately.

"Do you have the analysis of that ... _thing?_" The robot took out another clipboard and checked over the new footage.

"_**Our sensors indicate that the subject is blue**_"

Robotnik started to pull at his mustache hairs. "Blue?! THAT'S ALL YOU COME UP WITH!" He promptly hit the robot before leaving to his quarters. He might need some assistants that _aren't _robots, hitting them would be more satisfying.

* * *

_Black. That's all he could see. That's all he could remember. What had happened? Where was he? He was cold. He was tired. He was in pain._

_Green. He knew that green. Where did he know it from? It was warm. It made him feel safe. Made him feel… better… awake…._

Sonic's eyes snapped open as he shot up out of bed, tossing the blanket on the floor. He looked around and saw a note on his bedside table. Uncle Chuck went out to find a doctor and would return. Sonic sighed as he relaxed into bed before stiffening. Why wasn't he in any pain? His eyes wandered around his body, there were no injuries in sight and the scars he previously had were gone, like they were never there. Before he could think twice about it, a flash of green filled his vision. He covered his eyes with his arm to prevent himself from being blinded.

"Ah Sonic, you are awake" After the light dimmed down Sonic put his arm off of his face, revealing a creepy hooded green aardvark. Sonic glared at the intruder, jumped up and took a stance of attack. Or at least he tried to. Once he got out of bed the man put one of his hands out and froze Sonic into place. "Fear not child, I am no threat"

Sonic glared at the hooded figure. "Yeah, says the one whos holding me in place!" He then thought about his situation for a moment. "How… How did you do that?" The hooded figure just chuckled.

"I am known to utilize several different types of magic" He released Sonic from his hold and took a bow. "I am The Oracle of Delphius, I am here to inform you of your destiny" Sonic recollected himself and quirked a brow at the Oracle.

"My….destiny?" The Oracle nodded.

"Yes, but also to tell you who you truly are your majesty" Sonic blinked and didn't say anything for a moment before promptly laughing in the hooded mans face. This guy couldn't be serious, but before he could say anything The Oracle continued. "It is quite a surprise, but you _are_ a prince. The _crowned_ prince to be exact."

Sonic just stared at The Oracle for a moment and then started to pace around the room "C-can I have a proper explanation please? I have several questions. Like, how is that possible? Why am I only finding out about this _now_? Did Uncle Chuck know? Does this mean he's not my re-!"

"SONIC!" The Oracles voice boomed and stopped Sonic right in his tracks. The hooded man just smiled at the young hedgehog and placed a hand onto his shoulder. "Your mother is Queen Aleena, the proper ruler of Mobotropolis. This was purposely kept a secret from you because the royal family is outlawed, it was safer if you and your siblings were kept away from this life until it was time for you to develop your powers"

"Powers? _Siblings?!_" The Oracle nodded.

"You and your medallion have special powers, powers that are about to start developing. It is best for you and your siblings to work together to get through it so you are prepared for your destiny"

"Wait wait wait. You still didn't answer my question! I have siblings?"

"Yes, a brother and a sister. You need to find them to fulfill yo-"

Sonic crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah my 'destiny'. What _is_ my destiny anyways?" The Oracle put his hand out right in front of him and it started glowing green. The screen around them changed, showing them four different colored hedgehogs climbing up a set of stairs, all of them smiling.

"You and your siblings will reunite with your mother and create the Council of Four, together you will defeat Robotnik and end his reign of terror" The vision faded and they were back where they were before, almost as if they had never left.

"How…" Sonic bit his lip. "How will I find them?" The Oracle smiled once more at the young hedgehog.

"Your medallion will guide you where you need to go, just follow the song in your heart. Good luck young hedgehog" Then with a flash of green The Oracle of Delphius was gone, leaving a still confused hedgehog behind.

* * *

Robotnik sat in one his personal favorite throne, awaiting the arrival of the best bounty hunters money would buy. He was losing too much money on the development of new factories over and over again, it was getting infuriating. The best course of action was to hire some professionals to find out what this secret weapon is and destroy it. If they succeed in this mission, they could possibly aid him in the search for the sanctuary, but he wasn't keeping his hopes up. Afterall, many mobians were incredibly incompetent.

The noise of a door opening snapped him out of his train of thought, he turned his throne to his main door to see a wolf and a dingo standing in front of him. "Enter bounty hunters" The two enter and bow before the mustached man.

The wolf got up and went over to kiss Robotnik's hand. "Oh sir, thank you for seeing us sir. How may we serve your royal greatness? Your wish is our command sir, you have only to ask your amazingness" Robotnik rolled his eyes at the display of… _effection._

"The only thing I want from you is for you to pledge your allegiance to _me_" Robotnik whacked his hand away from the wolves, who backed up next to his partner.

"Oh yes your greatness, we are deeply flattered, but uh…."

The dingo interrupted. "We are uh… indi.. inda… we work alone" Robotnik glared at the two and pressed a button on this throne. Lasers started shooting at the bounty hunters in every direction, the two trying to evade and dodge. A few moments later the lasers shut off and left the two in a state of shock.

"Well uh…" The wolf stammered. "Well then again, perhaps we could… make a change" The doctor smiled.

"Excellent, I knew you would see it my way" he pressed another button on his throne, a screen started being slowly lifted down from the ceiling. Once the screen was fully down, a video of the surveillance footage of the recent factory incident popped up. "This is the Freedom Fighters secret weapon. This thing has plagued me for a couple years now, I want it _found _and I want it _destroyed_. Do you understand?"

The two bounty hunters looked at each other for a moment before the wolf turned back to the doctor and smirked. "Leave it to us sir. Whatever it is, consider it destroyed"

* * *

After Sleet and Dingo had left Robotnik's quarters, they were assigned a post in one of the camera observation rooms. The two spent what was probably a good chunk of an hour watching and rewatching the footage, they watched it forwards and backwards but still nothing. Sleet was about to give up and call it a night but Dingo then put a finger onto the screen.

"It slows down a little when it hits that red thing" Sleet was slightly taken aback by Dingo's statement, but after further investigation Sleet found out that his incompitant partner was actually right.

"Well well well, once and a while you do come in handy, don't you?" Dingo smiled and looked pleased with himself. Sleet went over to the control panel and slowed down the footage, revealing a strange figure. "Hmm… so it's not a machine" he pressed a few buttons and tried a facial recognition and the only thing to show up was a photo of the previous queen and her children.

"A hedgehog? THE SECRET WEAPON IS A _HEDGEHOG_?!" Sleet and Dingo whip around to see Robotnik walking towards them. The two left without any question, it was clear when they were no longer needed. Robotnik looked at the photo of Aleena while gritting his teeth. If the weapon was really one of _her_ children, then he was in serious trouble. '_The prophecy will _not _come true, not if I have any say in it'_

* * *

"The song in my heart? What the heck does that mean?" Sonic crossed his arms and tapped his foot, clearly annoyed with the magical hooded being. "Why doesn't anybody say what they mean?" Sonic sighed as he sat back down into bed as he tried to decipher what The Oracle could have meant. Song in his heart? Does that mean a literal song in his heart or is it like a song that has meaning to him? The blue hedgehog thought about for a minute, songs played at The Club of Hearts were his absolute favor-

Sonic sat upright as a burning feeling filled up his chest. He looked down to see his medallion glowing a light blue. Sonic let out a small smirk, he figured it out. He needed to get to The Club of Hearts. After quickly writing a note for Uncle Chuck he speed off to the club as fast as he could. He was going to find his siblings.

* * *

The Club of Hearts was a popular club amongst the citizens of Robotropolis and the resistance. It wasn't a base or anything, it just provides sufficient entertainment to the folks in the area. Since music was severely frowned upon in Robotropolis it was a nice way for people to hear and/or play music. Sonic was a regular at The Club of Hearts, often providing excellent and high quality music, he quickly became a fan favorite. Currently that certain blue hedgehog was playing a riff on his guitar, one that he commonly plays at the club, all in hopes to grab the attention of his siblings.

* * *

Manic and Ferrell were returning from a large job, their bags were almost breaking at the seems filled with gold and different types of gems. On their way back to the entrance to the sewers, Manic's chest started to burn. The green hedgehog looked down at his medallion, it had started to glow a light green. Before he could ask Ferrell about it, he heard a somehow familiar riff. Handing his bag to his parental figure, he ran off in the direction of a certain club, it was like it was calling to him. He needed to find out what.

* * *

In a desperate attempt to bring the two closer, Lady Windermere forced Sonia to take Bartleby somewhere on a date. Sonia begrudgingly agreed, but not to some fancy diner or anything. No, she was taking him to a club in the bowels of the city. '_How do you like _that _mother?' _

Bartleby scrunched his nose in disgust. "Good gracious Sonia, what kind of place have you brought us to?" Sonia rolled her eyes at her fiancé.

"There's a club around here, the music there _really_ rocks"

"Simply cannot wait" Bartleby said as sarcastically as possible. Before Sonia could make a snarky comeback, her chest started to burn. After awhile she realized it wasn't her chest, but her medallion, she looked down to see what it was. For some reason it was glowing a light pink, almost as if it was calling out to her. Sonia turned to her fiancé for answers but then she heard a familiar tune.

"Wait I… I know that song…" Sonia quickened her pace as Bartleby made some snarky remarks from behind her, but she didn't care. She needed to know what was calling for her. She needed to find out.

* * *

Sonic continued to play on his guitar, strumming along to the "song in his heart". The more he played the stronger the burning sensation in his chest grew stronger and brighter. The burning wasn't painful, not like the electricity, but it was warm and welcoming. It reminded him of home. All of a sudden the burning stopped, but in its place was filled with a feeling of being whole, a feeling of being _right_. He stopped playing when a green hedgehog walked onstage and the newcomer smirked at him.

"Mind if I sit in dude?" Sonic returned the smirk and nodded. The green hedgehog walked up to the drum set and started to play the tune that Sonic had been playing previously. Before the two could continue though, a magenta hedgehog backflipped onto the stage.

"You two are great!" Jogging up to the piano, she also started to play the song. Sonic gave a huge smirk and the three finally played, together. As they played their medallions started to glow their respective colors, they burned with an intensity of a thousand suns.

'_This is it, this is them'_ Sonic couldn't keep the grin off his face. He really had siblings, he really had more family. Right in that moment he had felt something that he had never felt before, he finally found out what was missing in his life. The hole in his heart seemed to finally be filled. He really had to do this huh.

The song ended sooner than the blue hedgehog would have liked, but seeing happy looks his siblings were giving him were worth it. But before they could play another song, a group of three Swatbots smashed through the door and started shooting into the crowd. Mobians started running amok, going in every direction to either escape the line of fire or escape in general.

Without thinking, Sonic grabbed the two other hedgehogs and ran away from The Club of Hearts as fast as he could. The two yelped with either fear or surprise (it could have been both actually). After the trio came to a complete stop, his siblings recollected themselves. The magenta one pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Alright, out with it. Who are you two" Sonic looked them both dead in the eyes.

"We are your brothers" The two stared at him like he grew a second head. The green one ran his hand through his bangs.

"We are?" Sonic nodded, but before he could say anything else his sister interrupted.

"How is that possible"

Sonic shot her a glare. "I was getting to that. Anyways so this gu-" Before he could finish his sentence, a familiar green light filled his vision. '_Not this again' _The three covered their eyes until the light died down, revealing The Oracle of Delphius once more.

"Let me explain your majesties" His siblings gaped like fish at the Oracle. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

It took about 30 minutes for his siblings (who he now knew as Sonia and Manic) to receive the same amount of information that he did not even a few hours before. Before leaving the trio, The Oracle left a map to their first destination. Whoever was there would be able to teach them about their developing powers. Sonic looked at his siblings, he had to do this, he _had _to, for his family.


End file.
